fourworldseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nico Robin
Nico Robin is the archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates, wherein she is one of the crew's three eldest members. Her dream is to find the Rio Poneglyph which tells the true history. She is the daughter of Nico Olvia, and girlfriend of Roronoa Zoro. Statistics *'Name': Nico Robin, Devil Child *'Origin': One Piece *'Gender': Female *'Age': 30 *'Birthday': February 6 *'Classification': Human, Straw Hat Pirates Archaeologist and Assassin, Former Baroque Works Vice President, Former Member of the Oharan Clan, Paramecia Devil Fruit User *'Blood Type': S, O *'Height': 188 cm (6'2") *'Weight': 56.3 kg (124 lbs.) *'Measurement(s)': 100-60-90 *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Black *'Main Attire': Purple short leather vest with a V-neckline and a white rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder, pink, ankle-length sarong with a rose pattern on the left side, sunglasses with red lenses, and pink high heeled pumps *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': AA-Class *'Main Skills': Flower-Flower Fruit, Master Archeologist (Vast Knowledge), Strong Willpower, Enhanced Agility, Reflexes and Endurance, Expert Spy and Assassin *'Weaknesses': Robin cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of her body is covered in water. She feels anything her extra body parts feels, as she will gain damage to their body if the extra limbs are attacked. Can't create limbs where there is not enough room and while each part is capable of that parts normal movement, the body part itself is bound to where it was sprouted from, typically remains stationary when using her powers though she doesn't have to. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Clutch, Tres Fleur, Cinco Fleur, Seis Fleur (Clutch), Ocho Fleur, Diez Fleur, Dieciséis Fleur, Veinte Fleur: Calendula, Cuarenta Fleur (Cuatro Mano: Hold and Clutch, and Spank), Cien Fleur (Wing, Spider Net, Big Tree, and Dos Mano: Clutch), Mil Fleur (Gigantesco Mano: Stomp and Spank), Ojos Fleur, Oreja Fleur, Cuerpo Fleur (Double Clutch) *'Voice Actor': Stephanie Young Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Likely Multi-City Block level, Multi-City Block level with larger limbs *'Speed': Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ attack and reaction speeds *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman normally, likely at least Class K with larger limbs *'Striking Strength': At least Class GJ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Depending on the number of targets within her area of reach *'Intelligence': Supergenius *'Fighting Ability': Possibly Experienced Appearance Nico Robin is an extremely tall, slender, yet athletic woman with light-colored skin, waist-length black hair that is pulled back, revealing most of her forehead and ears, and blue eyes with dark, wide pupils. She also has a long, thin and defined nose. Robin also resembles her mother greatly, with the exception of her hair color and style. Robin's limbs are very long, especially her legs, contributing greatly to both her fighting capabilities (given the nature of her powers) and overall height, and like most female characters, she has a narrow waist. She is also well-endowed, with very large breasts and curvy hips. Many people consider her to be very attractive or beautiful, and she along with Nami serve as eye-candy for fellow crew member Sanji. Like Nami, she changes her attire daily, but mainly wears a partially-zipped purple leather vest with a V-neckline similar to Boa Hancock's and a white rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder that exposed her stomach, a long pink sari-like skirt around her waist with a rose pattern on the left side, sunglasses with red lenses that hangs on her forehead and pink high heeled pumps. She also carries a pink backpack on her back but rarely carries it for battle. Personality Quite, level-headed, perceptive and observant, Robin tends to keep to herself compared to her crew mates and rarely show emotions or having outburst of emotions (occasional exceptions being sweat drops, and when she cried out to Luffy and the Straw Hats from the Tower of Justice). When she does speak it may be to lend insightful or rather macabre commentary depending on the situation at hand. Much of the time she’ll privately entertain childish scenarios while maintaining a serene expression on her face. She feels no qualms in resorting to violence to achieve her goals and may habitually spy on others using her powers. However, she is also relaxed and playful in nature (as evidenced by her common giggling), quite possibly due to her exposure to the other Straw Hats, and rarely gets angry with the crew's antics. She has an "adult charm" that describes her as the "mother" of the crew. She can be quite intimidating and forceful when she wishes. Through her heritage on the island of scholars, Robin is an archaeologist and historian, who seeks the comfort and freedom to study the mysteries of the world. As she values the knowledge that can be gleaned from the past, nothing angers her more than the destruction of priceless artifacts. Due to the frequent betrayals she suffered during her time as a fugitive, Robin was initially distant with her fellow Straw Hats. As she grows closer to her comrades, she become anxious her presence only endangers them; her encounter with CP9 only furthers to serve as confirmation of her fears. She despairs of ever regaining their acceptance. Once the Straw Hats declare she is always their comrade, she regains her will to live and is forever grateful to be a Straw Hat. One of Robin's defining traits is her utter lack of fear regarding a situation as she usually maintains a positive and even cheerful demeanor, only showing in very few cases and always involving an extremely dangerous threat directly falling on her. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers and Weapons Flower-Flower Fruit: A Paramecia-type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to replicate and sprout pieces of their body multiple times from the surface of any object or living thing. The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Nico Robin, is the ability to sprout multiple body parts on any surface including the user's own body, except Sea-Prism Stone. With this ability the user can take on many attackers by using many sprouted limbs. Since the user is practically the only one who knows where their limbs will sprout out, they have the element of surprise on their side. Another strength is that the user can also create body parts like an eye in order to gather information. Aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses that a user falls prey to, the user of the Flower-Flower Fruit has some weaknesses unique to themselves. The user will gain damage to their body if the extra limbs are attacked and can feel the pain. According to some characters, the user has a radius of 200 Flower-Flower in which they can extend parts of their body. *'Arms': Robin mostly uses the fruit's powers to replicate her arms in order to do a variety of things. The named techniques that Robin uses for her arms all follow a pattern. First, she says the number of arms she will sprout in Spanish followed by the word "Fleur", which means "Flower" in French. From there, depending on where she sprouted her arms, she can do a number of things. If the thing she will do next is an attack, she will state the name of the attack in English. **'Clutch': Robin sprouts multiple arms on an opponent, one pair forcing them on the ground backwards, one pair hold the foe up at their back, and a final pair grabs the upper body. The pairs at the upper body and legs pull, cracking the foe's back. The power of the attack increases with more arms. **'Tres Fleur' (Three Flower): Robin sprouts three arms. **'Cinco Fleur' (Five Flower): Robin sprouts five arms. **'Seis Fleur' (Six Flower): Robin sprouts six arms. **'Ocho Fleur' (Eight Flower): Robin sprouts eight arms. **'Diez Fleur' (Ten Flower): Robin sprouts ten arms. **'Dieciséis Fleur' (Sixteen Flower): Robin sprouts sixteen arms. **'Veinte Fleur: Calendula' (Twenty Flower: Marigold): Robin sprouts twenty arms, ten on each of her original arms that Robin can use to block attacks. **'Cuarenta Fleur' (Forty Flower): Robin spouts forty arms. ***'Cuatro Mano' (Four Hands): Robin combines the forty arms she sprouted to form four gigantic hands. ****'Hold': A technique that uses four huge arms, combined from forty regular sized arms that Robin has sprouted. With these four huge arms, Robin sprouts them from a large enemy's body and holds them down with them in a fashion similar to the way she would normally hold a normal-sized man. ****'Clutch': After grabbing the opponent with Cuarenta Fleur: Cuatro Mano Hold, Robin will sprout four arms on the opponents upper body to "clutch" the opponent. ***'Spank': A technique where Robin sprouts four huge arms that strike with an open palm. **'Cien Fleur' (Hundred Flower): Robin spouts one hundred flowers. ***'Wing': A technique that uses a hundred arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting her arms from her back, by the shoulder blades, and having them hold each other tightly in certain way, Robin is able to create two giant makeshift wings made from fifty of her arms per wing. Robin is then able to briefly fly in mid-air for five seconds, even if she is carrying another person with her. ***'Spider Net': A technique that uses a hundred arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting her arms around each other in a certain formation and having them hold each them tightly, Robin can create a net that resembles a spider's web. ***'Big Tree': A technique that uses a hundred arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting her arms all together in one area, Robin can create a mass of hands that resembles a giant tree. ***'Dos Mano' (Two Hands): A technique in which she sprouts a hundred arms to create two large arms. ****'Clutch': A technique that uses the two huge arms that Robin created. She basically grabs an opponent with these two and breaks them. **'Mil Fleur' (Thousand Flower): Robin sprouts a thousand arms. ***'Gigantesco Mano' (Giant Hand): Robin creates two giant limbs, sprouting from potentially anywhere. They have great physical power, even when used underwater, and were able to push the Thousand Sunny away from an underwater mountain in their first use. ****'Stomp': Using two giant legs created by Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano, Robin stomps down upon her opponents. ****'Spank': Using two giant arms created by Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano, Robin strikes with her palms open. *'Other Body Parts': Aside from her arms, Robin can also replicate other parts of her body. These enable her to do a variety of things from giving her extra insight into other places with her eyes sprouting on certain objects, to transporting fallen comrades with her legs sprouting from out of their bodies. The other body parts she can replicate usually include parts of her body that enable her to do things that her arms cannot do. These thus include Robin sprouting either eyes or ears to enable her to see or hear things that would otherwise be too inaccessible for her to get any closer. **'Ojos Fleur' (Eyes Flower): Robin sprouts eyes so that she can see things at a distance. **'Oreja Fleur' (Ear Flower): Robin sprouts an ear to listen on conversations. **'Cuerpo Fleur' (Body Flower): Robin sprouts a copy of her whole body anywhere she likes it, be it on her opponent's body or on land. She can also sprout extra limbs on these duplicated bodies to use some attacks more effectively. Unlike her ordinary attacks, Robin can sprout her clothes alongside the clone. ***'Double Clutch': Robin sprouts one clone of herself with 2 pairs of extra arms using Cuerpo Fleur, which she uses to grab her opponent's head. While she herself grabs her opponent's legs, after also sprouting 2 pairs of extra arms on her own arms. She then performs Clutch simultaneously on both of the opponent's legs and head, breaking both of the opponent's lower back and neck with "U" shape. Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships *Nico Olvia *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Nami *Tony Tony Chopper *Usopp *Sanji *Franky *Blizzard *Brook *Monkey D. Aika *Kumi *Jaguar D. Saul *Aokiji *Crocodile Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Archaeologist Category:Assassin Category:Ohara Family Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:One Piece Characters